Stalaheid Udin
Lord Stalaheid Udin is the youngest son of Lord Haludin Regmar and Lady Carolyn Allistar. Stalaheid is also one of the potential heirs to the Idran and the contemporary House Udin. Character & Appearance Stalaheid spent most of his life growing outside of the political climate of the west and instead lived his life without the restrictions. As a result he has no taste for war or fighting and is often shocked by the atrocities his brothers are capable of, as well as the general carnage in the west. Due to his abandonment of House Regmar he is but a faint political presence when he joins the Idralords Alnair notes "Dark, strong, and burning like his brother. But not so consumed with rage and power as Halemar...yes, an Udin who will listen! Listen to all men's pleas." Stalaheid cooperates with Alnair for his humanitarianism and tries throughout his brother's campaign to end the War for Idran. Like his brothers his appearance is reminiscent of the long dead Darvornoth. Having the dark skin and scarlet irises to identify as one of the Dead Seven Lords. Thought not particularly muscular or tall, Stalaheid stands 6'0 and is lean with a thick upper body. While not a natural fighter whatsoever Stalaheid has learned to use a broadsword. History Stalaheid grew up in Idra Leone with his brothers Halemar and Marcan, his sister Lady Rienna, and his father and mother Haludin and Carolyn. Being the youngest born son, Stalaheid was eclipsed by his brothers as Halemar was groomed by his father and officers alike to be Haludin's heir, while Marcan was trained to be a commander for Halemar and Rienna was consumed with her role as a commodity for the family. Stalaheid instead chose to explore the city, as he was rarely regarded as missing, where he met diverse groups of people. In particular Stalaheid met Grannir Ivorsyn and his son Nalhir. When Grannir was exiled from the city, Stalaheid was sent with their household to Earunland as a ward as to have the Regmars have an exclusive relationship with the Hasumer. Stalaheid from the age of ten was left in Earunland by his family for unknown reasons, eventually Borlord Ferron explained he was meant to marry his daughter Ellia so that Earunland and Idrasil would be finally united by the Regmars. Stalaheid never married Ellia as she fell in love with another, however he became active in the Earuni political sphere. While there are no knights in Earuni culture, Stalaheid was essentially such. Claim to the Idran Based on the Regmar line of succession, Stalaheid is the legitimate heir to the throne as his older brother Halemar was sworn to the Citadel Varaskin and Marcan was exiled by King Hadrian. However Stalaheid does not back his claim and instead chooses to support Halemar's claim. This choice came out of Stalaheid believing that Halemar was a more capable leader and understood politics and the west better than he ever could. Even following the establishment of House Udin, Stalaheid laid no claim to the throne. Recent Events ''Storm's Wake Since abandoning his position as ward Stalaheid lives a quiet life as a farmer outside of Ferron, one of the holds of Earunland, Ferros. While there he experiences nightmares and becomes terrified of the night when attacked by mysterious trespassers. With war on the borders coming from Banthinea, Ferros is emptied of almost all men to hold the northern borders. Stalaheid remains behind and instead takes in Victoria Nessana, the sister of his childhood friend and iman, Kalen Nessana. The two start developing a bond beyond their friendship though neither make an initial move. Stalaheid is continually harassed by remaining townsfolk for being an "iman lover," and not having the courage to go to the east where the war rages. One night while in a tavern Stalaheid is approached by a trio of mysterious travelers. Their leader introduces himself as Alnair and that they are part of the legendary Vanadun. They tell him tales of a civil war that ravages the west and that the heir to House Regmar is said to be in Earunland. Stalaheid says nothing to the Vanadun and leaves. The following night Victoria is attacked by the same creatures that have been stalking him, the pair take refuge in the Ivory Halls. There under the dominion of Nalhir, Stalaheid receives counsel about the attacks and the mysterious Vanadun. Nalhir then suggests to Stalaheid to invite the Vanadun into their halls despite both their skepticism, the meeting takes place later that night. When meeting with the Vanadun they reveal Stalaheid is the heir they are searching for and as long as he remains in Earunland, they are threatened by invasion by the Thanons and worse the Azimur. Alnair reveals that Stalaheid is being stalked by Solismur and that he is in grave danger. While Stalaheid distrusts the Vanadun, Nalhir agrees with them, and equips Stalaheid for travel. Stalaheid only agrees after receiving news of Kalen's death. Fading Light Following rescuing Halemar from the Archonatan, Stalaheid abstains his claim to the Idran and serves Halemar as his Captain of Knights but is charged with the Durogoth mercenaries. Despite Halemar showing little gratitude, Stalaheid serves him willingly however is conflicted with the atrocities he is forced to carry out. Three months after the liberation of Halemar, Alnair enters the Udin camp and requests Stalaheid's assistance. Stalaheid is allowed to go to foster a better relationship with the Vanadun. Stalaheid is reunited with the Pale Knight and the trio set out for Anastoles where a disturbance has caused all the townsfolk to flee. Upon arriving Stalaheid seeing the corpses covered in ashroot, he is alerted by Alnair that it is the result of necromancy. Stalaheid is forced by Halemar, to marry Lady Sadira Chrane to guarantee the fealty of the Earuni houses, they soon bear a child together named Jerimeigh Udin. Rising Tides Following the liberation of Balhalas, Stalaheid seceeded from Halemar's armies and emerged as an independent faciton known as the Udin Sepratists. Stalaheid takes with him the Pale Horde, House Balenmore, the Lords of Sumerford, Avenfell, Blackwater forces, and the Sharku clan Lenufin. While having less than 6,000 men on the ground and diverse groups working together, Stalaheid's greatest threat is his relatively large fleet and access to the mouth of the Ebontide. Stalaheid has grown particularly threatening to Halemar as he makes an official alliance with Earunland and has an exclusive relationship with the Vanadun via Alnair Lunatus. However alone Stalaheid has no force to take Idra Leone. Stalaheid is advised of this by Morathi Khloros and Volhin Blackwater, following which he decides to treat with his brother Marcan Regmar. This results in Volhin nearly being killed, forcing Stalaheid to turn to the Thanons shocking his hierarchy. While Stalaheid despises them for murdering Haludin and other memembers of their House, Stalaheid realized he could not fight the Mur alone and that the war cost too much. While much dissent fills his ranks the move is favored by Alnair, Volhin, and Morathi. Stalaheid meets with Zerick at the neutral Pillar of Dawn where after much debate, come to an agreement. Realizing that his role in the war would be to destroy Halemar and his men. Following the alliance, Stalaheid gives command of the fleets and armies to Volhin. Morathi refuses to fight without Stalaheid and instead Breaking Skies'' Stalaheid's name is cursed by the Remnants and the Udin house is abolished. Remaining soldiers are absorbed by Volhin Blackwater, who does not openly condemn Stalaheid for his actions.